


Ink demonth prompt 15 poisoning

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Apocalypse Prevented, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, Medical, Poisoning, Urban Legends, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Poisoning by magic ink is slow but nasty. Good thing the doctors of Sacred heart Hospital are here to help out. Well as much as they can at least.
Kudos: 3





	Ink demonth prompt 15 poisoning

When Grant Cohen and Jack Fain noticed people were getting sick from ink, they realised enough was enough and called both the cops and the ambulances on suspicion of both mass ink poisoning and work place misconduct. Joey Drew had lost the aforementioned court battle, much to Drew's dismay as he was being sent to prison, his perfect Bendy wasn't going to be a reality. But this much people in this hospital was becoming an issue due to lack of staff, although there was something about some spare doctors being transferred from the Sacred Heart Hospital. 

Meanwhile Bob Kelso stated to his staff at the sacred Heart Hospital. "Alright, a bunch of people who worked for Joey Drew making those weird Bendy cartoons all got ink poisoning at the Sillyvision Studios. Don't complain folks, just save lives." The Janitor himself chuckled as he told a story on the bus to the Presbyterian Queens hospital, much to everyone else's discomfort. "Okay there's an urban legend Joey Drew wanted to make his bendy cartoon real to bring more money. So he bought something called an ink machine of Gent company. The rumour says Bendy himself lurks in the Sillyvision halls." John Dorian otherwise known as JD muttered. "Well now you just creeped us all out Janitor. There's no way he'd do that!" But the bus got off near the hospital and all six of the sacred heart hospital main staff got off at Queens to head over to the hospital. 

When everyone else from the Sacred Heart Hospital sighed and Laverne Tucker the head nurse stated. "Right then Keith Dudemeister, Emma Mahoney you two work on the children's ward. Something tells me Jordan Sullivan's not going to like this one." Then Jordan Sullivan's cheer of joy echoed through the hallway. "It's about time. That ink apocolypse means I finally get a job! Wooh yeah. better do Cox's job instead!" Meanwhile Joey Drew stewed in prison and nothing of value was lost, apart from his creativity. 

Perry Cox groaned as he looked at the report from the local New York hospital. "Champs, ladies, interns this seems to be weirdly addictive ink, like a drug if what that band director Sammy Lawrence's report said was telling the truth, but probably not. We'll have to stomach pump the weird ink out of the patients and let the NYPD forensic department handle the ink crimes." Then Christopher Duncan Turk the surgeon spoke up. "Why don't we just ask the other staff here to get water to rehydrate the patients while we do that Dr Cox? There's bound to be water bottles or water coolers here." 

Meanwhile the Janitor was looking up at all the urban legends surrounding Sillyvision. 

Bob Kelso nearly tripped on the ink spilt on the floor comedically as he groaned while it floated to the ceiling. "How'd that happen with the ink Grant? Normal ink doesn't break Newton's laws of gravity and it's bubbling upwards! Jesus how are my doctors going to react to this!" 

Grant Cohen groaned as he reluctantly explained. "Joey did something weird to the ink, that made it follow cartoon physics laws along with gravity. Bad comic timing?" 


End file.
